hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hurricane Layten/Irma an extremely dangerous hurricane for Florida
Okay, this is probably a state-the-obvious post, but I'll do it anyway for those that don't think the threat from Irma is real. If you have seen the horrific things coming out of the Lesser Antilles since Irma passed through, you'll know what I'm on about, but if not, I'll briefly outline it now. Irma tore through the Lesser Antilles the other day as a life threatening category 5 hurricane, one of only 2 category 5's to hit that region on record - the other was the Great Hurricane of 1780. Upto 95% of the island of Barbuda was destroyed, and is probably uninhabitable for at least the next few weeks. Before you scoff and dismiss this based off how poor the region is, take into account that several weather stations in the region reported winds of 165 mph with gusts to 187 mph for several minutes before being destroyed. There were even reports of 220 mph wind gusts in the region, and whilst this is under investigation to assess its validity, it's still one of the highest gusts reported in an Atlantic hurricane - the record was a 240 mph wind gust reported during Hurricane Gustav in Cuba in 2008. Homes were swept away by Irma, and boats were tossed well inland by the 20ft storm surges that affected the areas. Since then, Irma has moved on, and is now a direct threat to the Bahamas and Turks and Caicos Islands as a dangerous category 4 hurricane, and it could get worse according to the National Hurricane Center, with the system forecast to potentially make landfall near Miami as a life threatening category 5 hurricane. You know it's dead serious when the NHC sends members of its staff to their back up forecast center at the Weather Prediction Center, which is what has happened. Those that choose to stay need to be prepared for life threatening rainfall, storm surge and winds in excess of 160 mph, with even higher gusts. Do not mess with this storm, get out if you can. If you can't, move to the highest substantial ground you can find, and if yu come across flooding, dont drive into flooded roadways - turn around, and don't drown. Most hurricane related deaths in the United States are because of careless drivers and people caught unawares by storm surge. Whilst off topic of the post, I may as well mention it here anyway, but Jose could also be on the verge of becoming a category 5 hurricane as it approaches the same areas affected by Irma only days ago. Recon will be flying out to assess the situation shortly. As for Katia, the hurricane remains a category 2 hurricane for now, but could become a category 3 before landfall early tomorrow in the state of Veracruz. Whilst not as large as Irma, both of these hurricanes need to be taken seriously. Don't disregard official information, and evacuate if you can. If not, be prepared for possible life threatening hurricane conditions. I'll have more when I am able to post again. Category:Blog posts